


we had a good run, even I have to admit

by peterckomo



Series: stick around and see how it ends [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, also look who finally uploaded, so get ready for that, this is kinda bad!., this part is the last part that won't make you sad hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterckomo/pseuds/peterckomo
Summary: This is how Joe 'uses' his mindreading powers to show Patrick that he loves him.Part 2/3 of this series.





	we had a good run, even I have to admit

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno when I'll upload the next part. Could be anywhere from tonight to next year, to be honest. I want to make it good because it'll be the last part.  
> Anyway, life sucks! Keep me busy by requesting Joetrick prompts at my tumblr: maxamdayss  
> I'll also answers headcanons about the mindreading AU I have here.  
> I strongly appreciate kudos and comments, they give me motivation to keep going. <3 :)

Joe hasn’t told Patrick. What hasn’t he told Patrick? A lot of things. He hasn’t told Patrick that he has these crazy psychic powers that only work ON Patrick, and more importantly (at least to Joe) that he was madly in love with Patrick. Madly in love. MADLY in love. Some might say that it’s rude that he /knows/ Patrick likes him as well, yet he doesn’t admit his feelings to Patrick. But, it isn’t like Joe hasn’t tried.

Letters, that’s how he usually tries to do it. He tries to get out a pen and paper, or occasionally he opens Microsoft Word on his computer and types it up, but he never sends them. Hell, he hardly finishes them. It’s so hard for Joe to just pour out his feelings. He doesn’t have the most extensive vocabulary, and it’s hard for him to find words with a definition of “I love you Patrick, also your eyes are nice and I wanna kiss you.” It simply does not work that way. He’s tried texting him, but God that’s so impersonal. Joe wants a letter because he totally wants to woo Patrick. Alexander Hamilton style or something. When it comes to telling him out loud? He’s a total, stuttering mess. It’s usually starts with a “Hey, can I tell you something important?” But then he chickens out and Patrick just gets really confused. Patrick is beautiful even when he’s confused, by the way.

When he met Patrick his first thought was how beautiful he was. Now, years later, that’s still all he thinks about. It’s 2007 and every single day for the past five years he has thought about Patrick’s eyes, his smile, his little nose. Beauty isn’t everything to Joe, but Patrick certainly has it. He thinks about how good of a person Patrick is. How amazing Patrick must be as a boyfriend. Joe daydreams, thinking about how he would kiss Patrick’s cheek every morning when they’d wake up together, he even overthinks things a bit. Would he propose one day? Maybe they’d have kids. Patrick would be an amazing boyfriend, husband, and probably a great father. Joe is probably focusing much too far into the future. You can’t marry and raise kids with somebody who doesn’t even know you love them, but a man can dream, yeah?

One morning, when they’re on tour but have no show that day, Joe gets a random burst of ‘fuck it’ and decided he’s just gonna tell him. He’s just gonna flat out tell him while they’re sitting across the tiny table in their joint hotel room over a bowl of cornflakes. In his head it goes over nicely, he’ll come out looking confident and Patrick will be starstruck and they’ll kiss and be in love. Of course reality has to rear its ugly head just then.

Ugh, horrible reality. Joe hates it. In a world where he can read Patrick’s fucking mind, you’d think he’d worry /less/ about reality. Instead, it has him doubting himself. Patrick is a rational guy, and Joe’s a bit of a dreamer. So to Joe, sweeping Patrick off his feet right now sounds like a great fucking idea, but to Patrick, not so much. Even if Patrick is fucking head over heels for Joe, he’d worry way too much. The tour, the fans, how would people react, how would his parents react? It would be too much. So, Joe decides, once again, that today is not his day.

Joe had laid in bed for the past hour, under the white sheets that lay next to a curtain-less window, the morning sun beaming in on him, thinking about his hopeless crush. The bed next to his, is occupied by (what he presumes is) a sleeping Patrick. He assumes this until the voice pops in;

‘Joe’s asleep.’ It’s Patrick’s voice. Patrick’s voice popping into Joe’s head again. Joe doesn’t turn his head, wondering where this could go. It’s probably just Patrick’s early morning thinking, and Patrick will get up and make breakfast and Joe will get up ten minutes from now and they’ll talk about the Cubs or Pete Wentz or something.

‘I’m cold. The bed is so big and cold.’ Joe hears this whiney voice of Patrick’s and wants to laugh, because it’s so /typical/. Patrick complains all the time. Joe likes to tease him for it- which always leads to more complaining. It’s hilarious, because when Joe thinks about it, Patrick’s kind of a brat. Not a horrible brat, of course. Patrick genuinely cares about other people, but he’s got a bit of an attitude. He almost expects that sigh that Patrick always gives after he whines, it doesn’t come though, of course it doesn’t- It’s in Patrick’s head. While he’s thinking about this, Joe gets an idea.

“You cold?” Joe asks out loud, peeking over at Patrick. Patrick jumps, obviously startled. Obviously he’s startled. You know when you’re thinking of a food and somebody asks RIGHT then if you want that food? It’s freaky.

“I- I thought you were asleep.” Patrick chuckles, nervously trying to avoid the question.

“I’m not. Are you cold?” Joe asks again, and Patrick nods his head slowly. “My bed is warmer. It’s in the sun, wanna lay here?”

Patrick’s eyes go soft, and then Joe can hear the voice.  
‘Oh my god, I’m getting in bed with him.’ Patrick slowly gets out from under his sheets, and stands up. He looks like typical sleepy Patrick. No hat or glasses, strawberry blonde hair astray. He’s wearing a Ninja Turtles shirt and Ghostbusters boxers, and Joe realizes just how big a dork he is. He climbs into Joe’s bed, getting under the blankets. 

Joe lays still for a moment, and he can practically hear Patrick’s heart pounding. 

‘He’s so cute, even when he’s sleepy.’ Joe hears the voice again, and he can’t help but flash Patrick a toothy smile. Patrick laughs at Joe, and /God/. Joe could hear that laugh everyday for the rest of his life. In fact, he wants to. Suddenly, something in his own head is yelling at Joe. It’s not Patrick’s thoughts, but instead his own. Why on Earth hasn’t he just told Patrick? Why hasn’t he-

‘I wanna kiss him so badly.’ Joe’s thoughts are interrupted, and suddenly he isn’t smiling. He’s looking up at Patrick again. His eyes meet the others, and when Joe glances down at Patrick’s pink lips, he sees that Patrick is currently biting at it. Joe flashes his eyes back up to Patrick’s, and wow, because Joe wants to kiss Patrick too.

His own heart is pounding, and there’s this weird energy that he just can’t get rid of- and before he even knows it, he’s wrapping an arm around Patrick, pulling him close. With every touch he gives Patrick, there’s an electricity, like the universe is hyping him on. Finally, he closes his eyes and leans in, pressing his lips to Patrick’s.

Luckily for Joe, Patrick kisses back. 

For the next two years, as they develop a relationship (one that they keep private from everyone except their friends and family), they frequently joke about how their first kiss was horribly awkward, in a cheap hotel room bed, accompanied by smelly morning breathe. Secretly, it’s still the best kiss they’ve ever had. It was so electric and fueled by love. Joe is convinced that they’ll have a better one when they’re married. 

By the time two years is coming around, Patrick knows most things about Joe. Things Joe has never told another soul, because Joe doesn’t trust anybody like he trusts Patrick. Joe knows all of Patrick’s secrets (not always because Patrick tells him, sometimes Joe just overhears them running through Patrick’s mind.) Patrick knows a lot.

But, Patrick will never know about the mind-reading. Joe decides this.

Joe decides this right after their first /real/ date. He decides that Patrick can’t know. Why does he decide this?

Because Patrick made Joe feel bad. Not intentionally, of course. During the date, Patrick started talking to Joe about how glad he was that Joe liked him back.

“I know you didn’t know that I liked you back, you must’ve been pretty scared to tell me.” Patrick giggles, “I was convinced I’d never tell you, it seemed so horrifying. I’m just so glad you asked me out, so glad you kissed me.”

Joe knows he can’t tell Patrick. Patrick thinks that Joe’s so brave for telling him, so brave because Joe didn’t know. But, Joe did know. Patrick can’t know that.

Ever.


End file.
